


count to infinity (we'll be there together)

by starbboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Human AU, M/M, They have a cat called Jelly it's all very domestic, a very sappy boy, it's small but just in case, ro and pat are married, the softest thing ive written, tw knife mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbboy/pseuds/starbboy
Summary: He’s in the middle of a dramatic re-enactment ofNew York, New Yorkwhen he notices Logan silently laughing in the kitchen. He’s shaking slightly with the effort which makes his still productless curls bounce on his head. Apart from the fairy light it’s completely dark (neither of them like turning on the lights unless completely necessary) which makes Logan look almost angelic in the dim glow. To Virgil he looks beautiful and happy and content and Virgil never wants to leave this moment.He wants to spend his entire life staring at his Logan Sanders - the Logan who cooks while singing, the Logan who carries their cat like a child whilst snorting at Virgil's antics. The Logan Sanders that only Virgil truly knows who constantly makes his heart burst with happiness.In which Virgil is in love and they go Ice Skating
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	count to infinity (we'll be there together)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa Fic to @theoreeo!  
I hope you like it - I loved writing it!  
It's the softest thing I've written!

Virgil wakes up at the sensible time of 10:30 feeling cold and slightly offended. The curtains in his and Logan’s bedroom are open and harsh white light is streaming in from outside. It’s too bright for his to see too far, and he doesn’t have his contacts on anyway, but he swears there's a thin layer of snow on the window. He grins happily to himself and flops back onto his bed, which is disgustingly devoid of any other presence.

He feels himself drifting back off to sleep, drowning in as many blankets ass he could reach when there is a noise from the door. He looks over and sees nothing before hearing a soft “mrrp” as their cat, Jelly, jumps up to join Virgil in his cocoon, purring contentedly on his chest. He scratches her head as he hears faint laughing from the hall and looks up to see the blurry 6-foot 3-inch figure of his fiancé approaching.

Logan reaches the end of their bed and sits down reaching over to slide Virgil’s pastel purple glasses on his face and kiss his jaw. Virgil can see in focus now which means he can finally admire the soft smile Logan is wearing in all of his sleepy glory. His hair is productless, fluffy and wild, and he’s wearing one of Virgil’s larger ratty paint shirts along with equally scrappy tracksuit bottoms and mismatched socks. Virgil thinks he looks beautiful. He rarely sees Logan like this since he left to work before Virgil was out of bed most days, but every time he decided to wander around in his messed up, sleepy glory Virgil fell even more in love. God - he was so excited to marry this man.

Logan kisses him again and says, “Morning Love.”

“Mornin’ to you to Lo. Mind tellin’ me why I woke up alone?” Virgil grumbled, suddenly remembering he was supposed to be angry at Logan for leaving him to face the cold harsh winter in bed on his own.

Logan grinned, almost ashamed but mostly amused. “Well I was making breakfast and dealing with Roman’s early hour festive freak-out. And Jelly was staking her claim on the living room radiator. I think the snow freaked her out a bit this morning”

_Oh right._

_Snow!_

And suddenly Virgil is overwhelmed by excitement and he scrambles out of bed and towards the window making Jelly meow indignantly as the blankets are messed up. Virgil reaches the glass and almost screeches in delight. Snow! The area around their apartment complex is covered in it and it’s still falling, twirling past the window in an elegant intricate dance that he was transfixed by. 

He presses his face against the glass for a while longer before turning to his fiancé who is currently immersed in jiggling their cat’s belly while making funny faces at her. He looks so stupid - Virgil loves him.

“Babe - snow!”That catches Logan’s attention as he looks over and smiles.

“I know love, why do you think I’m not at work?” He says bemusedly still fiddling with Jelly’s toe beans while she lies contentedly on his lap.

Oh right. Virgil had forgotten. Logan had a job working at the local law firm for about four years now, he’d been so excited between seeing his fiancé and the snow that it had slipped his mind that normally Logan would be out by now. Virgil was a freelance artist so he stayed at home for work and usually had lie ins until about 11 o’clock if he could manage.

Virgil continued to stare out of the window, continually focussed on the heavily falling snow until Logan clears his throat and stands up, cradling Jelly like a child.

“Why don’t you come eat breakfast babe? Pancakes are getting cold. Then we can make plans for today - Ro and Pat wanted to hang out at some point.”  
Virgil makes a noise of agreement and moves to follow the love of his life to the kitchen.

Breakfast is cinnamon and Nutella pancakes - which are their favourite - and they scarf it down in record time, sitting on their kitchen counter in the soft glow of the fairy lights strung around their apartment. The microwave is whirring in the background, warming up Virgil's hot chocolate, and Logan’s coffee is currently being spat out of their only partially malfunctioning coffee machine (Virgil makes a mental note to ask his parents to get them a new one as a Christmas Gift.)

They decide to meet with Roman and Patton at the pop-up ice rink next to the park - which Virgil is a little nervous about. He’s never had the best balance and hasn’t ice skated for four years, but Logan assures him it will be fine and that if he really doesn’t like it they can sit at the sidelines and watch Roman and Patton wobble about being coupley whilst trying to keep up the Christmas Spirit.

They’re not meeting up until 5 o’clock though, so Virgil has plenty of time to relax and prepare. He chooses to work on commissions in his “Art room” while Logan runs a few errands and bakes. Patton invited them back to their house after ice skating for dinner and so Logan decided to make Black Forest Gateau to bring for dessert.

It’s quiet up until 2PM, save for Jelly’s periodic visits for pets and the rattle of the electric mixer in the kitchen, when Virgil decides to take a break and get some lunch. He pads into the living space, Jelly at his heels, and goes over to hug Logan from behind, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his fiancé on the shoulder (why does Logan have to be so tall?)  
“All good love?”

“Yeah. Cakes in the oven, I was gonna make ravioli for lunch - sound good?” Logan asks twisting in Virgil's arms to face him.

“Brilliant, babe” Virgil responds leaning up to kiss him lazily. He feels bad for making Logan do so much cooking today - the poor man has barely made it out of the kitchen - but neither Logan nor himself trusts him enough to cook so he’s not going to try and interfere. 

Instead he chooses to play Frank Sinatra on the speakers and slow dance with Jelly.

He’s in the middle of a dramatic re-enactment of _New York, New York_ when he notices Logan silently laughing in the kitchen. He’s shaking slightly with the effort which makes his still productless curls bounce on his head. Apart from the fairy lights strung around it’s completely dark (neither of them like turning on the lights unless completely necessary) which makes Logan look almost angelic in the dim glow. To Virgil he looks beautiful and happy and content and Virgil never wants to leave this moment. 

He wants to spend his entire life staring at his Logan Sanders - the Logan who cooks while singing, the Logan who carries their cat like a child whilst snorting at Virgil's antics. The Logan Sanders that only Virgil truly knows who constantly makes his heart burst with happiness. 

He wonders what Logan’s lawyer colleagues would think if they saw their seemingly ever stoic co-worker now, wearing baggy flour and paint covered clothes, gripping the kitchen counter whilst laughing at his fiancé.

And suddenly he feels Jelly being lifted out of his hands and being replaced with two other human hands and he looks up to see Logan grinning before he’s spun to rhythm of _New York, New York_. 

Previous statement be damned. This is how he wants to spend his forever. Dancing with the love of his life. 

They twirl until the song ends and even a bit after that before settling down to eat their cold ravioli. Neither of them minds though, they’re both grinning giddily and they stumble to regain their balance.

Lunch goes by a lot slower because they’re both in a light, happy mood - the type that feels completely euphoric and tickles at your stomach. As soon as one of them will say a word the other will burst into hysterics so by the time they finish it’s time to start getting ready to meet up with the Fosters. Virgil tidies up the kitchen and takes the cake out of the oven while Logan hurries of their room to dig out Virgil's snow boots and the warmest jumpers he can find. He returns a few minutes later looking triumphant and cartoonishly covered in discarded clothing to signal that he’s found everything.

They get dressed quickly, slipping on the jumpers and changing into jeans (Virgil sulked for a bit because Logan wouldn’t let him wear ripped jeans until Logan threw his favourite fuzzy socks at his head, laughing).

Frank Sinatra plays on the drive to the rink as well but this time they sing along screeching and holding hands as Virgil tries to focus on the road. Logan’s making it real damn hard to not crash the car but Virgil loves him so he doesn’t complain.

Roman and Patton are already there when they arrive, wearing god awful matching sweaters and reindeer antlers, sitting on a bench and chatting animatedly.

The couple are so different to Virgil and Logan that's it’s almost funny. They’re adventurous and active - always doing some crazy new activity or learning a niche hobby. They’re sociable, connected and exited to combat Virgil and Lo’s calmer, more reclusive lifestyle. They oppose each other just enough for it to work perfectly though, the group had been best friends for seven years now (the Fosters have been married for two) and, try as he might, Virgil can’t see his friendship with Ro and Pat working with anyone else. It’s wonderful and chaotic and when reflecting over it Virgil feels so content.

He’s with the three people he loves the most, living the life he always dreamed of - he wouldn’t wish it to be any other way.

Roman tackle hugs him and the impact shakes him free of any trains of thought he had been on. He stumbles back slightly - Roman is a few inches taller than him, and stronger too - but manages to regain his balance under the red and green blob that is Roman Foster.

“Vee! Logan! My dearest friends, how are you?” Virgil hears Logan and Patton giggle at Romans dramatics.

Roman lets Virgil go and moves to hug Logan who whaps him lightly around the head mumbling that Roman “had seen them yesterday, can’t have missed them that much” whilst Roman laughs.

The four fall into step reaching the ice rink and buying the tickets and putting on skates was mostly done in comfortable silence, with the occasional quip or joke.

Virgil feel his anxiety spike as they wobbled to the ice, lessening considerably when Logan grabs his hand and kisses it.

“It’ll be fine babe. I’m here to help if you feel scared, okay?”

“Yeah I know. I’m just a bit nervous around skating around on knives near other people who are also on knives - ya know?”

Logan hums thoughtfully, rubbing his thumb on Virgil’s hand to ease the tension.

“The knives are on people's feet. They won’t be near anywhere vulnerable unless you fall which I will personally make sure never happens as your loving fiancé.”

“Mhm?” Virgil smiles, already feeling a lot less anxious than before, “and how do you suppose we do that?”

Logan was grinning now as well, letting Virgil know that not all of the answer should be taken seriously.

“Either you allow me to be a physical pillar of support for you or we get ourselves two of those cute little penguins figures for us to balance on as we skate around.”  
Virgil shoves Logan lightly as they reached the rink.

“I think I’ll take one fiancé pillar for stability then.”

Virgil found that he rather liked Ice Skating after he got the hang of it. Logan accuses him of mainly liking it because he got to watch Roman flail around and try and regain his balance - a statement which Virgil neither confirmed nor denied.

Logan had gotten the hang of it the quickest - supposedly because of his experience on the Ice due to playing Ice Hockey as a teen. Pat had caught up next spending most of his time hanging around with the children and dancing. Virgil took a bit longer but once he got the hang of it, he was off, speeding around the rink and skating into Logan’s open arms so they could slow dance.

Poor Roman struggled though; despite being trained as a dancer. Virgil supposed it was hard getting used to the sensation of gliding if you had always practised on solid, non-slippery ground. That didn’t make it any less funny to watch the man in question blindly shuffle to the side every five minutes for support.

Eventually Virgil had gotten bored so he skated up to the side, guided Roman to the middle and handed him off to Patton to dance before skating up to Logan and trying to spin him. It worked for a whole two seconds before they landed in a heap.

“Whoops.” Logan commented brushing himself free of ice before pulling Virgil up.

“What happened to ‘I’ll make sure you don’t fall - don’t worry my love?”

“That was unexpected!” Logan exclaimed, “I will not take the blame for that!”

“Sure, sure” Virgil says faux-dismissively, leaning up to kiss Lo’s cheek. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah”

“Brilliant, you get the happy could and then we’ll skedaddle.”

After stopping back at their house to pick up the cake and change out of their clothes they head over to the Foster house. It was a cute little cottage with straw roof and picturesque balcony jutting out from the second floor. Virgil thought it fit the couple to a T.

Roman opens the door with a mischievous glint in his eye and before he can think more about why it’s there, he and Logan step through the door and Roman lets out a loud whoop.

“Gotcha.” Roman says. “You two have to kiss now.”

Logan’s eyebrows tilt in confusion. Virgil wants to kiss the creases off his forehead.

“Excuse me?”  
Roman pointes up at the mistletoe above the door. Virgil crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows as well.

“Ro, did you tape the mistletoe to the doorway?”

“No! What would give you that idea?” Roman exclaimed, despite not being able to look anymore guilty if he tried.

“...you have a roll of tape in your hand.”

Virgil had honestly forgotten the mistletoe existed. He and Logan didn’t decorate for Christmas because they didn’t really celebrate it. Logan was Flemish so his holiday was _Sinterklaasdag_ on the 6th of December and Virgil’s family never really made a big deal of it - they gave each other presents but not much else - and Virgil didn’t mind so no effort was ever made to do anything different - which Roman finds traitorous. Virgil thinks that's more of a _him_ problem though and doesn't care too much.

He and Pat decorate within an inch of their lives each year, going all out. And going all out includes mistletoe - which Virgil is standing under right now.

He sighs and shoots a look at Roman before tugging Logan down to kiss him.

Kissing his fiance feels like a dream - which hasn't changed in the 6 years they've been together. Virgil memorises every second of it. In that particular moment Virgil feels so overwhelmingly happy - and for the millionth time that day, he knows he would never change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading!  
Kudos and Feedback are appreciated - I thrive off comments  
Happy Holidays to all :)


End file.
